totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig, płacz i upokorzenie
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Trzeci Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Zawodnicy po ceremonii byli czymś zajęci. Courtney i Heather nawiązały sojusz. Mike kryje jakiś sekret z Franziską przed Zoey. Czyżby nowy trójkącik miłosny? Alejandro i Scott znaleźli notes, o który się kłócili. Duncan i Gwen się pokłócili, a przegrani z pierwszego odcinka nudzili się. Zadaniem zawodników było znalezieniem Ezekiel'a w kopalni. Jednak podczas pierwszego zadania prawie wszyscy znikli. Potem Alejandro, Heather, Tyson i Bryson musieli ich znaleźć. Udało im się to. Jednak zadanie wygrały Gwiazdy ponownie, a na ceremonii Nowicjusze wywalili Ruben'a. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Co zrobi nowa osobowość Mike'a? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania trzeciego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px I znowu Gwiazdy przybyły do Spa-Hotelu. Tym razem wszystkie dziewczyny siedziały w swoim pokoju, a chłopacy w swoim. Bowiem był jeszcze ranek i wszyscy co dopiero wstali z łóżek. '' Pokój Dziewczyn ''Wszystkie dziewczyny właśnie się kończyły malować przed pójściem na śniadanie. Zoey jakoś nie chciało się wychodzić z łóżka, ale Gwen jej chciała pomóc się ogarnąć. Gwen: No już Zoey wstawaj. Zoey: Nie mam zamiaru dzisiaj wstawać z łóżka. Gwen: '''Dlaczego? '''Zoey: Ponieważ Mike mnie zdradza! Gwen: '''A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć, że cię zdradza? '''Zoey: '''Bo widziałam wczoraj podczas zadania i przed. '''Gwen: Z kim? Zoey: 'Z Franziską! ''Zasłoniła się całkowicie pościelą. '''Zoey: '''I dlatego nie mam zamiaru wychodzić z łóżka. '''Gwen: Ale chociaż mogłabyś o niego powalczyć. Zoey: Jaki ja w ogóle mam szansę? Gwen: 'Bardzo duże! Zoey odsłoniła się. '''Zoey: '''Serio? '''Gwen: '''Serio. ''Gwen złapała ją za ramię. 'Gwen: '''W życiu trzeba powalczyć. '''Zoey: '''Może i masz rację. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej. 'Zoey: '''Dzięki. ''Dziewczyna ogarnęła się i wstała z łóżka. Tym czasem Courtney patrzała na tą całą sytuację z wielką pogardą, a obok niej stała Heather. '''Courtney: Wrr! Heather: Co znowu? Courtney: 'No popatrz na nie! ''Wskazała na dziewczyny. '''Courtney: '''Już można się dowiedzieć, że mają sojusz przeciwko mnie! '''Heather: Radzę ci się uspokoić bo w przeciwnym wypadku odpadniesz z gry. Courtney: Na pewno nie! Nie poddam się tak łatwo! Heather: '''Pewność siebie cię załatwi zobaczysz! '''Courtney: Ty się buntujesz przeciwko mnie?! Heather: Tak! I nie chcę mieć z tobą tego sojuszu! Courtney: Właśnie sobie wykopałaś własny grób! Heather: Pff! Nie boję się ciebie! Courtney: 'A powinnaś! '''Heather: '''Serio chcesz zadzierać z największą antagonistką całej Totalnej Porażki?! '''Courtney: '''Raczej byłą antagonistką! Teraz to ja nią będę! ''Zaśmiała się jej prosto w twarz. '''Heather: Grr! Dziewczyny odwróciły się od siebie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: 'Ta jędza jeszcze tego pożałuje! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Courtney: Koniec z miłą paniusią! Po krótkiej chwili dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju. Pokój Chłopaków Tym czasem wszyscy chłopacy skończyli się ubierać i siedzieli przed stołem. Popijali sobie herbatkę, którą zrobili całkowicie sami. ^^ Alejandro: '''Ale pyszna herbata. '''Duncan: '''Masz rację. Najlepsza herbata jaką kiedykolwiek piłem. '''Scott: '''Czemu my o herbacie gadamy? Lepiej skupmy się na rywalizacji! '''Alejandro: '''Scott ma rację. Ale czego mamy się martwić? Courtney nie trawi Gwen i będzie chciała się jej pozbyć, a więc tylko Zoey i Heather są zagrożeniem od strony dziewczyn. '''Mike: Ale Zoey jest ta dobrą, czyli czas na Heather. Alejandro: W sumie masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mike: '''Wczoraj poczułem się jakoś dziwnie w tej kopalni. '''Mike: Wybaczcie mi chłopacy, ale muszę iść. Scott: 'Do Zoey? '''Mike: '''Nie? Może? '''Scott: '''A może Franziski? '''Mike: '''Emm? ''Zarumienił się. '''Mike: '''Nie? '''Scott: '''Nie mydl mi oczu! Ja wiem o co ci chodzi! Zdradzasz Zoey z Franziską! '''Mike: '''Wcale, że nie! '''Scott: '''Serio? Mnie nie oszukasz! '''Mike: '''Wątpię. '''Scott: Czyli idziesz do niej? Mike: '''Do Franziski? Tak... To znaczy nie! '''Scott: '''Wiedziałem. '''Mike: Ugh! Wyszedł z pokoju. Scott: '''Trzeba się go pozbyć. '''Duncan: '''Masz rację, ale co możemy zrobić? Skoro tu są takie luksusy? '''Alejandro: Ja się tym zajmę! Wyszedł i poszedł za Mike'em. Przed Spa-Hotelem Przed domkiem stała Franziska, która czekała na Mike'em. Po chwili wyszedł Mike al'a Mal. A za drzwiami stał Alejandro, któy podsłuchiwał całą ich rozmowę nie zauważalnie. Franziska: '''Witaj Mike, a może raczej Mal. '''Mal: '''Heheheh! A więc już wiesz! '''Franziska: '''Tak! Od ostatniego odcinka! '''Mal: A więc będę musiał się ciebie pozbyć. Franziska: '''Gadaj zdrów! Gdy powiem to innym to pomogą mi cię pokonać, a zwłaszcza Zoey! '''Mal: '''Ona się nie może o tym dowiedzieć. '''Franziska: Już raz cię pokonałam i będzie teraz drugi. Mal złapał ją za ręce. Franziska: '''Puszczaj! '''Mal: '''Nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć! '''Franziska: Już mówiłam! Gadaj zdrów! Chciała się od niego uwolnić, ale nie mogła. Franziska: Jeszcze jedna osoba o tym wie. Mal: Niby kto? Franziska: 'Nie powiem ci tego! ''Mal zmienił się w Mike'a. '''Mike: '''Co się stało? '''Franziska: Jest co raz gorzej z tobą. Puścił ją i szybko odeszli od siebie. Domek 120px I znowu przegrani, czyli Nowicjusze znaleźli się w starym domku. Terra wraz z Violą właśnie się czesały, a chłopacy grali w karty. Terra próbowała namówić Violę na sojusz. Terra: '''A więc Violu co powiesz na sojusz? '''Viola: '''Sojusz? '''Terra: No wiesz.. Przeciwko chłopakom. Viola: '''Sama nie wiem. '''Terra: '''Jeśli teraz go nie założymy to już po nas. '''Viola: Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Terra: '''Bo tak zawsze jest. Jest nas 6 w drużynie, a więc będą chłopacy na dziewczyny, a dzięki mnie namówi się kogoś z chłopaków by głosował na jednego z nich i wtedy chłopacy odpadną jeden po drugim. '''Viola: '''No... '''Terra: To jedyna okazja! Viola: Ale nie wykiwasz mnie? Terra: Ależ oczywiście, że cię nie wykiwam... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Terra: '''Tylko się ciebie pozbędę z gry natychmiast! '''Terra: '''To jak? '''Viola: No niech będzie. Terra: 'Mądra decyzja. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Viola: Mam złe przeczucia. Tymczasem Tyson, Bryson i Lion siedzieli przed stolikiem i grali w karty. Lion: '''Panowie mam dla was pewną propozycję. '''Tyson: To tak samo jak ja. Bryson: No i ja. Lion: '''Co.. '''Tyson: ...Wy... Bryson: ..Na sojusz? Lion: '''Okej. '''Bryson: '''Zgoda! '''Tyson: '''Spoko. '''Lion: Czyli musimy się pozbyć z gry jako pierwszą Terrę. Tyson: '''Dlaczego ją? '''Lion: '''Bo ona jest zagrożeniem. '''Tyson: '''No i? '''Bryson: '''Ma sojusz z Violą. '''Lion: '''Serio? '''Bryson: Właśnie podsłuchałem. Lion: '''Ohh... '''Tyson: '''Nie no to jak tak to spoko. '''Bryson: Może wysadzić je dzisiaj? Tyson: No nie.. Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na torze gokartowym! ''Wszyscy ruszyli na tor gokartowy. Tor Gokartowy 120px 120px Wszyscy zjawili się na torze gokartowym. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. '''Chris: '''Czas na wasze kolejne wyzwanie! '''Heather: '''Którym będzie wyścig gokartowy? '''Chris: '''Dzięki za zepsucie zabawy. '''Heather: Ależ proszę. Chris: 'Na początku musicie wyznaczyć 3 osoby do poszukiwania kluczy, gdzieś na torze. A więc kto bierze udział w tym zadaniu? ''Z szeregu Gwiazd wyszła: Heather, Gwen i Courtney. A z szeregu Nowicjuszy wyszli: Lion, Terra i Viola. '' '''Chris: '''Super. Reszta niech pójdzie usiąść na trybuny i niech popatrzy sobie na zmagania swoich przyjaciół z drużyny. Macie 10 minut na znalezienie 4 kluczy do swoich kolegów drużyny. A więc zaczynajcie! Zadanie I 120px 120px ''I szóstka wymienionych ruszyli do zadania. Oba zespoły poszły w różne strony toru. 120px Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny mimo, że się nie trawiły to próbowały jakoś współpracować. Tyle, że to było bardzo trudne. Właśnie weszły w błoto przez Courtney. '''Gwen: Świetnie Courtney! Heather: Racja! Teraz moje buty są brudne! Courtney: Weźcie nie marudźcie bo to zadanie nie jest aż wcale takie trudne. Gwen: W tym mogę się zgodzić. Nagle z błota wyszły zmutowane wiewiórki. Gwen: 'Co to jest? ''Wskazała na nie. '''Heather: Chyba wiewiórki. Nagle wiewiórki rzuciły się na nie, a nie które zaczęła strzelać laserami z oczu. '' '''Dziewczyny: '''Aaa! ''Zaczęły uciekać w różne strony. 120px I ta trójka zaczęła węszyć na trybunach. Od razu udało im się znaleźć jeden klucz. Zostało im już tylko trzy. Terra chciała namówić Lion'a na sojusz. Terra: '''Lion, a może być nie chciał zawrzeć z nami sojuszu? '''Lion: '''Sojuszu? '''Terra: No przeciwko reszcie. Tylko ja, ty i Viola. Lion: Zastanowię się nad tym. Terra: 'Jeśli się nie zgodzisz to pożałujesz. '''Lion: '''Pff. '''Viola: '''Terro może nie trzeba aż tak. '''Terra: '''Zamknij się! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Viola: Teraz to ona przesadziła! Viola wyrzuciła klucz, któy ona miała w ręku. Viola: 'Super.. ''Nagle dziewczyna wpadła pod trybuny, gdzie był kolejny klucz, ale go zostawiła. 120px Dziewczynom udało się uwolnić od wiewiórek i schowały się pod trybunami, z których Gwen wzięła jeden klucz (Tak ten co zostawiła Viola xD). '''Gwen: '''Mam klucz! '''Heather: Tak! Courtney: Yay... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: '''I jak ja mam się jej pozbyć?! '''Courtney: Jeszcze tylko trzy! Heather: Jak uciekałyśmy od wiewiórek widziałam jeszcze jeden klucz. Courtney: No to idź po niego. Heather spojrzała czy nie ma tam wiewiórek i poszła po drugi klucz, który udało jej się złapać i szybko pójść do dziewczyn. '' '''Heather:' Ha! Zaczęła tańczyć taniec zwycięstwa. 120px Podczas swoich kłótni, a właściwie kłótni Lion'a i Terry. Udało im się znaleźć dwa klucze, które miał każdy oprócz Violi. Terra: 'Jeszcze tylko dwa klucze! '''Viola: '''Yay... '''Lion: '''Trochę więcej entuzjazmu Viola. '''Viola: '''Tia.. ''Przed ich nogami na ziemie leżał klucz. 'Viola: '''Trzeci klucz... ''Zabrała go z ziemi. 'Lion: '''Jeszcze tylko jeden i wygramy pierwsze wyzwanie! ''Poszli dalej szukać. 120px I ponownie dziewczyny znalazły kolejny klucz. Tak jak rywalom został jeden klucz. '''Heather: Szukajcie! Nie mam zamiaru przegrać tego wyzwania! Gwen: '''To tak jak my.. '''Courtney: '''Mów za siebie. '''Gwen: Byś się ogarnęła. Courtney: Sama się ogarnij złodziejko chłopaków! Gwen: Ohh zamknij się. Heather: 'Dziewczyny! '''Gwen & Courtney: '''CO?! '''Heather: '''Znalazłam klucz! ''Podnosi dumnie klucz. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Gwiazdy wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! '''Gwiazdy: '''Tak! '''Chris (Przez Megafon): A Nowicjusze je przegrywają. Nowicjusze: Ohh. Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na zadanie drugie! Zadanie II 120px 120px ''Wszyscy zawodnicy zjawili się przed Chris'em. '''Chris: A więc waszym drugim zadaniem będzie wyścig gokartowy! Za mną stoi 7 gokartów, na które musicie wsiąść. Oczywiście ci, którzy nie brali udziału w zadaniu pierwszym, czyli Mike, Alejandro, Scott, Duncan, Franziska, Tyson i Bryson! Łapcie po kluczyku. Rzuca im klucze. Bryson: Ale nas jest 3... To nie fair! Chris: 'Życie jest nie fair! Wsiadajcie! ''Wszyscy poszli za Chris'a i weszli do swoich gokartów. 'Chris: '''Musicie zrobić 3 kółka. Co kółko odpadnie jedna lub dwie osoby. I radzę wam uważać bo tam są ustawione pułapki, które wam w tym pomogą. <3 ''Uśmiechnął się do nich. 'Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! ''Odpalili silniki i ruszyli. Pierwsze Kółko P.S. Kółka będą dawane w skrótach. xD I ruszyli. Na pierwszym miejscu od razu znajdował się Alejandro, a tuż za nim jechali Bryson i Tyson, którzy chcieli wyrzucić go z toru. Jednak nie było to takie łatwe jak się jechała po błocie. Na szarym końcu jechał Scott i Mike (Mal). Mal zatrzymał na chwilę auto i podłożył kolczatkę na nadjeżdżającą Franziskę, która niestety w nią trafiła i tym samym odpadła z wyścigu. Mal się uśmiechnął perfidnie w jej stronę i odjechał. Mal zmienił się w Mike'a i nie wiedział co się dzieje. Mike dojechał do Duncan'a, który właśnie wpadł w ruchome piaski i tym samym odpadł z gry. Zostało jeszcze 5 zawodników na torze. 'Chris: '''Pora na drugie kółko! Drugie Kółko ''I ponownie ruszyli. I ponownie na prowadzeniu był Alejandro. Tym razem Tyson i Bryson nie mogli go dogonić bo co raz to trudniej się jechało. Na czwarte miejsce wysunął się Scott, który był zmuszony uciekać przed Kłem, który zaczął go gonić z widelcem i nożem w ręku. Nagle rudzielca wyprzedził Mike, któy ponownie zmienił się w Mal'a i rzucił w Scott'a małymi bombami, którymi rozwalił gokart Scott'a. Rudzielec odpadł z gry i wpadł w ręce Kła, który go związał i odszedł z nim, gdzieś. Tymczasem na samym początku Alejandro próbował jakoś się wygramolić z obecnej sytuacji, którą było duża lawina błota jednak nie zdołał uciec i odpadł. Zostało jeszcze trzech zawodników. '''Chris: Pora na ostatnie kółko! Trzecie Kółko I ruszyli. Teraz to na prowadzenie wyszedł Tyson jednak Mike, który pozostał sam ze swojej drużyny nie chciał dopuścić do pierwszej przegranej i szybko zmienił się w Vito, który pojechał jak torpeda na swoim gokarcie. Wyprzedził całą tą dwójkę przy czym zahamował i zrobił piękny wślizg. Jeszcze wyrzucił paroma nożami w opony Bryson'a, któy nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić i odpadł z gry. Teraz losy swoich drużyn zależały tylko od Mike'a i Tyson'a. Jechali łeb w łeb ze sobą, ale wiadomo było, że może wygrać tylko jedna osoba. Przed tą dwójką stanął Ezekiel z bazuką wymierzoną prosto na nich. Jednak źle wycelował i poleciał wraz z strzałem daleko w niebiosa i już go nie było. Mike znowu zmienił się w Mal'a i rzucił kolejną parą noży w opony rywala i tym samym wygrał zadanie dla swojej drużyny. Chris: '''I wygrywają Gwiazdy! Ponownie! '''Gwiazdy: O tak! Chris: 'A i zapraszam wszystkich dzisiaj na ceremonię! ''Wszyscy się przestraszyli i poszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Franziska: '''Coś czuję, że już po mnie... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Terra: Sama sobie dziś nagrabiła! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Viola: Żegnaj Terro nigdy cię nie lubiłam! Przez ciebie jestem wredna! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Nie dam się dziś tak łatwo wywalić! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Bryson: 'To twój koniec! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: 'Chłopacy rządzą, ale akurat nie dziś.. Ceremonia 120px 120px ''Oba zespoły zjawiły się na ceremonii. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. '''Chris: Witam was Gwiazdy na ceremonii Nowicjuszy. Pewnie się zastanawiacie co tu robicie? Heather: '''No raczej. '''Courtney: Powiesz nam wreście o co chodzi? Chris: 'Za moment! Teraz pora na eliminację, a więc bezpieczne osoby to: Lion i Tyson! ''Rzuca im pianki. 'Lion: '''Super! '''Tyson: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''I Bryson! ''Rzuca mu piankę. '''Bryson: Yay! Chris: I teraz nasze kochane trio pań. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie nie pewnym spojrzeniem. Chris: 'Kolejną piankę otrzymuje Viola! ''Rzuca jej piankę. '''Viola: '''Dziękuję! '''Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Terra! Rzuca piankę Franzisce. Terra: 'Co?! Wy! Wy! Pożałujecie jeszcze tego! Ja tu jeszcze wrócę! '''Chris: '''Każdy tak mówi! ''Nacisnął guzik na pilocie i Terra wpadła w zapadnię. Gwen: A teraz nam wyjaśnij po co my tu jesteśmy. Chris: żebyście sobie popatrzeli na przegranego. :D Gwen: To było bez sensu. '''Courtney: Jak twoje całe życie! Chris: No dobra? Zostało już tylko 13 zawodników! Co czeka ich następnym razem? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania kolejnego wspaniałego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki